This project continued to focus upon applications of linear algebra, matrix and vector space methods to problems in biology. Applcations were heavily involved in compartmental analysis; linear control theory, and generalized kinetics. No small part of the project was devoted to meeting purely mathematical problems which arose on their proper abstract grounds.